A Great Tomorrow
by paradii
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi. Two Keyblade Wielders and a Princess. What could possibly go wrong?   Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**A.N: **So, after much...brainstorming I suppose, and going back to MW over and over, typing up the first chapter of a new fan-fic _every_ time, I finally came up with one, that, to my astonishment, didn't sound like it would turn into one of the cheesiest storylines ever. So yeah I typed up this...  
>The title of the whole thing is most-likely going to change. Unlike previous fan-fics I wrote, this is going to continue, regardless of the amount of viewsreviews. SO, Chapter 1 huh. Nice. Also, I'll be trying out different lay-outs for the way the chapter is presented, whichever one I think looks good, I'll _hopefully _stick with. Anywhoo, go on...read it.

* * *

><p>"You just keep your eyes on the sky's, Sora."<br>"You and I both know it's the truth."

**Gummi Ship**

"Riku?" Sora said, waving a hand in front of his face, "You're not smiling!"

"Huh?" Riku straightened up from his seat, "Oh, right. Sorry, I guess."

He wouldn't turn around till Riku cracked a smile, so he put on his best, cheesiest grin, and Sora turned back to the controls of the ship.

"You just keep your eyes on the sky's, Sora," Kairi called absent-mindedly from the back of the ship.

He turned around and gave Kairi a lop-sided grin.

"Aye, aye ma'am," He responded.

Riku merely groaned, and attempted sleep once more. Unsuccessfully however, because just as he closed his eyes, a siren began making the most irritating noise he had ever heard.

"It's nearly worse than Axel saying 'Got it memorized?' all the time." Riku muttered to himself.

Sora went relatively quiet, most likely the emotions of Roxas.

"Sorry, Roxas. But you and I both know it's the truth," Riku proclaimed.

"True," Sora said, transmitting Roxas' words.

Riku just shook his head, speechless at how casually Roxas seemed to be talking through Sora, and how easily Sora had been taking it.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but shouldn't we find out what that bleeping is for?" Kairi butted in, to a dwindling conversation, none-the-less, but Riku and Sora guessed it was a natural trait of a princess to be so…polite.

"_It's a distress signal,_" Namine explained, however, Kairi was the only person who could hear. Sora solved that problem.

"It's a distress signal…but why? We took care of Xemnas right, so all the worlds should be in peace," Sora frowned as he spoke.

"Let's just check it out, what world is it from?" Riku asked, while leaning up over the pilot seat that Sora had been lounging in.

"It's…" Sora began.

"From the King!" Riku and Sora finished in unison.

"To Disney Castle!" Sora announced, turning himself to the controls.

"_He's still doing that?_" Riku thought to himself, sighing.

"I wonder what he wants?" Kairi said, dragging Riku from his train of thought.

"It must be something important if he can't handle it himself…" Sora said, sounding worried.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad, we know the King can handle himself, probably something completely harmless. Heck, it might not have even been the King, maybe it was Goofy or Donald wanting to see you again. It's not like you've seen them in awhile," Riku said, accompanied by a nod of agreement from Kairi.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sora said, however he still sounded unsure.  
>He grabbed the controls, and flew off.<p>

**Disney Castle**

"Oh, where are they? They're gonna be late!" Mickey said, while pacing back and forth through the garden, various maids and servants running around behind him, "Donald! Goofy!" Mickey called.

Donald and Goofy seemingly appeared out of no-where and stood to attention in front of the King.

"You called, Your Majesty?" Donald said, bowing as he did.

"I'd like you both to go down to the Gummi Hangar and wait for Sora and his friends," Mickey ordered, however he had the strange tone of voice that made it seem like an order, but also made it seem friendly.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Donald and Goofy replied together, before hurriedly proceeding to the Gummi Hangar.

"I can't wait to see Sora," Goofy said, while him and Donald made their way down yet _another _flight of stairs.

"I can't wait till we get off of these stairs," Donald said, gasping for air and clutching the general area of his lungs.

"H-yuck, stop complaining," Goofy said, and just as he did, the two of them heard a familiar noise from below.

The sound of a Gummi Ship landing. Goofy immediately started running, tripped, and unfortunately for Donald (who had been walking ahead of him) took the both of them for a short tumble down the stairs.

"I thought those things turned into a slide," Donald complained once they had come to a stop, rubbing his head at the same time.

Realizing that no-one had started telling him to quit complaining, Donald looked around. He saw Sora, Riku and Kairi, just stepping down from their ship.

"Sora!" Goofy called, he jumped up and ran again, then dove into him like a crazy person.

Riku and Kairi stood back, Riku looking extremely bored, Kairi was attempting to muffle her giggle.

"Goofy!" Sora responded.

"_Do they _all _point out the obvious, or is it just these two?_" Riku asked himself.

"You get used to it after a while," Donald said, suddenly standing beside Riku.

Huh?" Riku asked, confused, how had he known what he was thinking?

"Oh, it was the look on your face," Donald said, apparently reading his mind once more, "It's only them, unless of course one of you two enjoy pointing out the obvious too?" Donald then laughed as though it were the best joke he'd ever heard.

"I'm not sure about Kairi," Riku smirked, gesturing towards Kairi, "But I definitely don't."

"Hey! I do _not _point out the obvious," Kairi said, threatening to punch him in the shoulder.

Riku however didn't flinch, nor expect it to inflict an ounce of pain. He just smirked and kept his remarks to himself, he was sure if Axel had been with them he would've definitely gotten punched. Riku and Donald looked over at Goofy and Sora, who had already finished there kafuffle.

"So, why did you guys call us here?" Sora asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"The King wants to see you."

* * *

><p>Yeah, so that's the end of chapter 1. I wasn't originally going to end it here, but once I got to (what I thought to be) a suitable place, It was too big to be just one chapter. So I cut it. (: Anywhoo. Review me so I can get your opinions and stuff about any future couples, or PM me too!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Garments

**Author's Note: **Another one D: Indeed, indeed. So, we continue on the adventure with Sora and the crew.  
>I'm sure some people would be able to guess what's going to happen next, however, if you have somewhat an idea, don't post in reviews to spoil anything. Rather, PM to me, so I can possibly use it.<p>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (:  
><strong>Also: <strong>Don't forget to review, and I'll be working on a SoKai video for the next few days, it may or may not be belated. I'm currently being dragged around by my parents too looking for a house since the bank recently gave the go-ahead. PLUS, school. So updates might be...rare. But I _will _update. I might also write a special fan-fic for SoKai day. Who knows...

Anyways. Read on.

* * *

><p><strong>Disney Castle<strong>

"Sora, Riku, Princess," King Mickey said, while appearing from behind a hedge, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Sora bowed his head slightly, Riku gave a small, curt nod, and Kairi (a Princess as she is) bowed politely.

"Your Majesty, I've told you before. Call me Kairi," Kairi said, smiling at him.

"Oh, yes, Kairi," Mickey said.

Although he said it rather forcefully, as though he couldn't bring himself to do it. He still completed his sentence with a smile.

"No problem, Your Majesty," Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"What did you want us for?" Riku asked.

Mindlessly, Sora walked off with Goofy and Donald, they went for a walk through the gardens. Kairi looked up and tagged along. Riku and Mickey shrugged and followed suit, talking as they did so.

"I wanted you two and Princess Kairi if she wishes, to go on another adventure." Mickey said rather calmly, looking up ahead at Sora as he spoke.

Riku gasped quietly, trying desperately not to let Mickey know how badly he wished to say no. They walked on a dozen more steps, Riku eventually coughed up the courage to ask.

"What is it?" Riku said, following the King's gaze ahead.

"Xehanort."

"Seriously?" Riku asked, "Again? What now?"

"Quest for world, or rather _world's_, domination. Sending them into darkness. But, I wanted you to do something else for me, before you head out on your quest. Which is going to take a lot of explaining, so, would the three of you like to stay for dinner? Minnie and I are having a small get together."

Mickey had stopped walking, and was looking intently at Riku.

"I'm sure the two of them won't mind. Sora seems to be fairly rapt in Donald and Goofy's presence, and I assume, Kairi's just glad she's with him," Riku said, "But I'll still ask them, just in case." Riku bowed, then walked off.

Mickey gave him a curt nod, then watched him walk away.

"Hey Riku," Sora called, when he saw him running up to them.

"Mickey, needs to talk to the three of us, together. So he offered to let us stay for dinner, and I said yes. Is that okay?" Riku asked. (It's not like he could've said no to the King anyways.)

"Yeah," Sora said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back slightly, "That's fine. Do you know why there's such a huge ruckus going on around here?"

Before Riku had the chance to answer, Goofy butted in.

"It's a surprise for…" Goofy began, but Donald cut him short with a jab to the ribs.

"He's having a small dinner, however, neither of us know _why_," Donald said, putting emphasis on 'why' and glaring at Goofy, "Or who is coming. I guess we will just have to wait."

"Okay," Sora said, continuing to lean back on his hands.

Mickey had caught up, and motioned for the five of them to follow him inside the castle. He gestured to a house-servant (castle-servant if you prefer), and she came over.

"Could you take Princess Kairi to the tailors? She requires a dress for the dinner," Mickey said.

The woman bowed, and waited for Kairi to walk beside her. Kairi, not getting the message, was nudged by Sora, who encouraged her to follow the chambermaid. Kairi followed gracefully, and casually waved back to Sora. He gave her a small smile, and watched her walk away.

"_So graceful,_" Sora though to himself.

"_Ugh, it's just Kairi,_" Roxas muttered.

"_You know, at times, you get _really _annoying._" Sora retorted.

"_We're technically the same person, so you just called yourself annoying._"

Sora didn't respond.

Riku waved a hand in front of his face, "What the heck goes on in your head, Sora?" Riku asked, frowning slightly.

"Roxas." Sora replied.

Riku smirked, Mickey gave a small giggle. (Rather 'un-Kingly' of him.)

"If you weren't a King, and you weren't my best friend, I would hit the both of you," Sora mumbled.

Riku smirked again.

"_I'm not your best friend, I'm offended._" Roxas mused.

"Oh, shut up." Sora said, aloud accidentally.

Riku's smirk grew, and Mickey looked confounded.

"Roxas?" Riku asked.

Sora just glared at him, which Riku took as a yes.

"You two follow me, Goofy, Donald, go wait in the gardens please. Help out Minnie however you can." Mickey said, Goofy and Donald bowed, then disappeared through a door.

Mickey walked in the general direction that Kairi and the house-servant had walked, but instead of ending up at the stairs, they turned down yet another mile long hallway. They eventually ended up in a room, empty, bar a few chairs, some clothes racks, and a man looking through a closet. Mickey, Sora and Riku stood in the doorway for a few moments. Mickey cleared his throat, and Riku knocked on the door at the same time.

"Oh! Your Majesty," The man said, he turned around from the closet, "I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

He hadn't said it as a question, but Mickey still replied.

"Of course not," Mickey said, "I just need you to tailor my friends here a few outfits. Nothing too classy, but please…better then what they're wearing now."

He had said the last part as a whisper, intending not to hurt their feelings (not that it would've anyway), but they still overheard. Riku looked at his tattered black cloak, that he had found lying in the Gummi Ship. Sora was still wearing the clothes from their last adventure, but he looked them over, noticing that they had grown a tad small.

"Hmph," Riku said.

Sora volunteered to be measured first, then the tailor asked him to write down a few things he might want featured in his attire. He wrote down the 'Kingdom Crown' and a few other things he liked from his outfit, and Roxas convinced him to draw a symbol, resembling a cross-shape, through his mind, Roxas showed a specific image of himself wearing it. The tailor warned them that the clothes would be classy, so a suit was unavoidable, a tie too. Riku picked a plain black suit, with a blue tie, which looked suspiciously like their school uniform's tie. Sora raised his eyebrow at it.

"I liked it, one of the only parts of the uniform that I enjoyed putting on in the morning," Riku said.

"Hmm." Sora said, but he didn't comment further.

They waited, and eventually the tailor finished.  
>Riku walked off to a changing room with his clothes, Sora went to one opposite. Mickey and the Tailor sat outside the two rooms.<p>

"3, 2, 1," The tailor said.  
>"Sweet!" Sora called from the changing room.<br>"Whoa!" Riku called.

A strange light emitted from each room.

* * *

><p><strong>SoKai Day - <strong>For those who don't know, SoKai day is the 17th of September. I'm completely sure who decided upon this, or when. But it's on that day I believe, because that was the day Kingdom Hearts was first released.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Corridor

**Author's Note: **My apologies for whoever bothers to read this when I update it, cause I haven't updated all week. I've been trying to write ahead, and write when I actually feel like so that it doesn't turn out like shit, which I have a feeling that the next chapter will be, so I'll revise it. Also, if you are reading this in the here and now, I'm going to upload my SoKai day video tomorrow! My youtube acc should be on my profile, if not then search 'heyitsparadii', and if it's finished uploading and all that then it should show up. I'm proud of it compared to the rest of my amv's. Added to that, I'm writing an extra little thing, which I'm hoping will tie into the beginning of this story, it will be for SoKai day, unless of course, it's not very 'SoKai-y' then I'll have to write a new one D; ANYWAYS. Read on. And uh, Moss, yes SoKai will be in the story, but the RokuNami, no, sorry. All pairings in the story aren't going to be "mainstream" and won't be _dirty _or anything, because this is a strictly...PG?...fan-fiction. Thanks for the views and all that!

Read, review, and all that!

* * *

><p>"You're smiling...I've never seen you smile."<br>"It feels strange."

* * *

><p>"Are you two alright?" Mickey asked, "What happened?"<p>

The tailor had a small smirk on his face, as the King continued to worry and fret in front of him. The doors creaked open, Sora and Riku stepped out. Their clothes had a strange glow to them.

"_But how?_" Mickey asked himself.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and started whacking at make-believe heartless. Mickey gasped, in the short time he had blinked, Sora's sleek suit had transformed into casual clothes he would wear for fighting. Each feature that Sora (and Roxas) had written down were featured surprisingly well. Sora's kingdom crown, and Roxas'…cross, thing.

"_But…how?_" Mickey asked himself again.  
>The tailor watched the King, smiling gleefully, he eventually let out a small chuckle and the King looked at him, dumbfounded.<p>

"I put a spell on it, both of the garments, actually," The tailor said.

Mickey raised his eyebrow.

"Not only the fairy god-mothers can make magic clothes," The tailor laughed.

**xxx**

Kairi stood up straight, her arms held out. Measuring tapes flung everywhere, by at least five different tailors, and notes were taken down frantically. Once the measuring had finished, Kairi was directed to sit down and write out anything she wanted to have new on her clothes, or anything she wanted to keep from old ones. She still wanted her necklace, but no one had tried taking it from her anyways. She wrote down a few things, and didn't need a lot of thought. Namine put in some ideas, which she also helped draw.

"_It feels strange,_" Namine spoke.  
>"<em>What do you mean?<em>" Kairi responded.  
>"<em>This isn't my sketchbook…it just feels, different.<em>"  
>"<em>A good different or a bad different?<em>"  
>"<em>…a good one.<em>" Namine said a hint of a smile in her voice.

If Kairi could see her, she would've seen Namine smile. Kairi smiled also, delighted by Namine's happiness. If anyone had noticed the brief exchange of smiles, they didn't comment.  
>Once the two of them completed their writing, which featured several pictures (supplied by Namine of course), they gave it to who appeared to be the 'Head Tailor', and waited. They waited, and waited.<p>

Kairi was woken up gently, by a woman who looked rather scared.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.  
>"Oh, nothing my lady," The woman said, "I was just waking you up."<br>"Oh, okay," Kairi muttered.

"_Why do they all seem scared of me?_" Kairi asked Namine, who she thought would have a much better idea.  
>"<em>I have no idea,<em>" Namine said sheepishly, "_Although I'd assume, if I was in the presence of a princess, I'd be acting the same._"  
>"<em>But aren't you half a princess?<em>"  
>"<em>Touché,<em>" Namine said.

Again, if anyone had noticed the small exchange, they didn't make any move to question it. Kairi stood up with a smile, placing Namine's sketchbook and pencils on a nearby table.

"Princess, your dress," Said a tailor, who held a beautiful dress draping over her arms.  
>"Thank you," Kairi said, "It's beautiful."<p>

She'd gotten over telling everyone to call her Kairi. She carefully grabbed the dress and walked into the changing rooms.

**xxx**

The fuss was over in the gardens, and the six of them sat on a set of chairs. There were six seats empty, and they all surrounded a large white glass table which was covered by a rich mahogany coloured gazebo.

"Why are her clothes taking so long?" Sora muttered, worried as usual.  
>"Just be patient," Riku said.<p>

He sighed and started jumping up and down in his seat.

"_Why such a big deal about her?_" Roxas asked, "_It's just Kairi._"

Sora didn't make a comment. He would've hit Roxas if he weren't just going to end up hitting himself. Riku then nudged Sora in the ribs.

"What?" Sora asked, agitated.

Riku simply looked from him, to the door of the castle.  
>Kairi stepped out, wearing a beautiful white dress that reminded Riku of Namine, there was a small blue satin belt around her waist. She was holding hair from her face. White shoes, heels, reminding Riku of Namine once again, with just a hint of pink trim on the sole. She looked up from the ground, but stood still, afraid of tripping over her own feet. Her eyes sparkled slightly in the moon, which had just risen. She had a sheepish grin, and Sora couldn't help but return it.<p>

Riku watched Kairi walk out, but he couldn't help but see Namine. She walked graciously, unlike Kairi, like she had experience walking in dresses like an angel. One, she had walked in dresses her whole life, while with DiZ mostly. Two, she was an ang...had he just been about to call Namine an angel? He tried to watch inconspicuously, but whenever Kairi smiled, he could see Namine just trying to break out underneath. He smiled reluctantly, unfortunately, somebody noticed.

"You're smiling," Leon said, "I've never seen you smile."  
>"Hmm," Riku said, "I never usually do."<p>

Leon raised his eyebrow. Riku sighed, but didn't say anything further, not that Leon cared too much. However, Yuffie had overheard their conversation.

"You like Kairi?" Yuffie yelled, luckily no one heard, or if they did they didn't take too much notice.  
>"No," Riku whispered, "Ugh."<br>"You're saying she's ugly?" Yuffie asked, sticking her face close to his, her eyes looking at him intently.  
>"No!" Riku yelled.<p>

This time, everyone heard and looked at the three of them. Leon casually walked away, and Yuffie stepped back, pointing at Riku. Riku looked down then walked in Leon's general direction, continuously looking at the ground. Yuffie watched him, laughing and smiling. He glared at her, and she mocked a scared face.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked, walking over.  
>"Stopped gaping at Kairi?" Riku said, desperately trying to change the subject.<br>"What?" Sora said, embarrassed, "I wasn't gaping!"  
>"<em>Yes you were,<em>" Roxas mumbled.  
>"Oh, shut up," Sora said.<br>"Roxas?" Riku asked.  
>"What the hell do you think?"<br>"Okay, okay. Calm down lover-boy."  
>"You remind me of Axel."<br>"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not, Roxas."  
>"How'd you know it was me?"<br>"Sora doesn't know Axel well enough to have a valid opinion."  
>"Hm, right, you should take it as a compliment. At least from me, take it as a compliment."<br>"Well then, thanks. I guess," Riku said, smiling casually.

Riku and Sora both turned their heads then, though Roxas had been the one making him move. Every other head turned too, something was appearing, something that they'd all seen before.  
>With the strange appearance came an even stranger sound.<p>

The sound of a dark corridor appearing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. (:<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note: **Hey there! It has BEEN A LONG TIME! Sorreh -.-' This has been on my computer chillin' in some folders for a while, but I've had alot of complications with school, and moving houses. But mostly, just, not having the time y'know. Or the privacy. But today, something happened at school and I felt like venting. I went to start a new fan-fic, which I am, but I came across this. SOYEH. Heres it. READ REVIEW AND ALL THEM APPLES.

* * *

><p>There were gasps all around as the dark corridor appeared and a hooded figure stepped out.<p>

"_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear,_" Roxas mumbled.

The man pulled back the hood of his cloak, red hair bounced up into spikes, he had tattoos under each of his eyes, and a default smirk painted across his face.

"I'm back, got it memorized?"

Yuffie, Cid, Leon and Aerith got into a fighting stance. Leon pulling his gun-blade from his back, and firmly holding it with both hands. Yuffie grabbed a shuriken off her back, and twirled it with her fingers. Cid and Aerith lifted up there hands and formed tense fists. Riku, Sora and Kairi just stood there looking bored.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Axel spat out, "I'm not here to hurt anybody."

"Then why are you here, nobody?" Yuffie spat.

Roxas made a strange growling noise in Sora's head.

"Ouch," Axel said, putting a hand over his heart, "That hurt. It really did."

"You didn't answer my question," Yuffie spat.

"You didn't give me a chance," Axel said, "Flinging around all these insults."

"Answer the question before I throw this where the sun doesn't shine."

"I like you, you got spunk," Axel said, trailing off as Yuffie glared at him, "I was invited," Axel said, while holding up a roll of paper, stuck together with the seal of King Mickey. Yuffie gasped and jumped back, too proud to apologize. Cid, Leon and Aerith just straightened up out of their fighting positions.

"Axel!" Sora yelled.

"Uh…hi, Sora," Axel said, rather questionably.

"It's me you idiot!" Sora yelled.

"…Roxas?" Axel asked.

"No, Axel. I'm Santa," Roxas said, followed by a face-palm. Sora then complained and rubbed his face.

Axel rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed, and then Mickey walked in. Everyone bar Axel bowed, Riku tried to push him into a bow, but he stayed put.

"I see you've arrived, Axel. How've you been?" Mickey asked.

"I've just been insulted by my best friend who I thought was dead…so all together, pretty damn good," Axel said, Aerith then glared at him. Axel hadn't seen Aerith since he was a somebody, so he had forgotten her disliking of swearing. He mouthed a sorry at her, but didn't think she noticed.

"That's fantastic, everyone is getting along then?" King Mickey asked.

"_That's not exactly how I'd put it,_" Namine said.

"_I'd say, we're in the presence of a King, so I doubt Axel is going to say anything near offensive to Yuffie after she called him a nobody. Nor am I,_" Roxas muttered.

"_Those were some big words, Roxas. Are you sure you're not giving yourself a head-ache?_"

"_If I worked enough to even come close to a head-ache, I'm sure Sora would be the one to feel the pain._" He retorted.

"Roxas and Namine are arguing aren't they," Sora whispered to Kairi.

"Yeah," Kairi said.

"Do you know what about?" Sora asked.

"Nothing unusual, Namine more or less called Roxas stupid," Kairi laughed.

The King looked up at her giggle, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Your Majesty, having people in your head is kind of difficult to handle," Kairi said.

"I understand princ…Kairi," Mickey said, smiling.

Kairi bowed her head for him to continue.

"_Can you too shut up?_" Kairi asked, sounding more as if she was pleading.

"_Fine with me, I was just about to go to sleep,_" Roxas said, poking his tongue out at Namine.

"_Lazy,_" Namine said, giggling a little.

Namine was itching to draw, but she knew she couldn't until the King had finished talking, so she decided to sit back and think. She thought about the time she'd spent with DiZ, piecing together Sora's memories. The times with Riku. Riku…

"_Namine?_" Kairi asked.

"_Hmm?_" Namine replied, absent-mindedly.

"_Riku…?_"

Namine didn't say anything, but if she could, she would've blushed.

"_I don't know what you mean?_"

"_You've been thinking about him an awful lot lately,_" Kairi said, looking over at Riku. He stood by Leon, rapt in his thoughts. Yuffie was watching him, with a small smirk on her face. Kairi frowned, however she didn't know if it was of her own doing, or Namine's.

"_You've been thinking about Sora a lot lately,_" Namine said quickly.

"_Oh shut up…_" Kairi said, "_Is it easy to notice? Like, does he know?_"

Namine sighed in relief, and continued feeding more to the conversation, trying desperately to keep the topic away from her and Riku. Imagining a conversation with him made her smile, but she tried not to think about it too much, so not to make Kairi suspicious. She drabbled on about Sora, Namine adding in noises of interest, and words of encouragement. However, during their talk, Kairi had developed a need for the bathroom.

"Excuse me," She whispered.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked quietly.

"To the little princess' room," Kairi smiled.

Sora grinned and moved aside for her to get out.

**xxx**

Kairi ran through the gardens, and rushed inside. She asked someone where the nearest bathroom was, assuming there would be more then one, and the man pointed her in the direction.

"Thanks," Kairi mumbled quickly.

She ran to the bathroom, but kept tripping in her heels. She pulled them off and ran faster.

Once finished in the toilet, she stepped out to wash her hands. While washing her hands in warm water, she heard a small clack from behind. She turned abruptly, and saw yet another hooded figure. The person lowered the hood of the cloak.

"Saix," Kairi muttered.

Saix raised his eyebrow.

"Namine?" He asked.

Kairi/Namine glared at him. He smiled terrifyingly and lunged for her arm. Kairi screamed.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

Saix covered his ears, cringing at the loud noise.

**xxx**

Sora jumped awake and toppled his seat over.

"Kairi," Sora whispered.

"_Huh?_" Roxas asked, sleepily, "_You woke me up for Kairi?_"

"_She's in trouble,_" Sora said.

"_Namine?_" Roxas asked. Sora heard a faint buzzing.

"_Help me, Roxas,_" Namine said, "_Help us._"

"_What's wrong?_"

"_Saix._"

Roxas growled, deep in his throat.

"_What's wrong?_" Sora asked.

"_We have to go._"

"_What happened?_"

Sora didn't get an answer, Roxas made him stand up and run. Sora got the point and started running towards the bathroom.

"Sora!" Riku called, "Where is he off to?"

"Where's Kairi?" Aerith asked.

Riku gasped, as did Mickey, and they ran after Sora.

"What do you think happened?" Riku asked the King.

"No-one could've come in through Gummi Ship," Mickey said slowly.

"Organization," Riku growled.

Mickey nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short. :L<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The InBetween

**Author's Note: **Hi again! Thanks Moss for reviewing, and understanding. I am still in the middle of moving houses, so I have been unable to update since I'm also working on two other fan-fics. One is another Kingdom Hearts/FF one...I'm hoping to at least have the first chapter up by Christmas, since I am drafting this story thoroughly. Basically if you want some insight on that one, imagine L.A. Noire + Kingdom Hearts/FF + Shutter Island...and you'll get a basic feel of it. Since I recently (I say recently when it was several weeks ago) finished L.A. Noire and watched Shutter Island shortly after. It won't be yaoi, or any lovey-dovey stuff. Not meaning to shout spoilers, but L.A. Noire obviously isn't a lovey game, so yeah. The second story I'm working on is a fan-fiction starring a group of Machinima directors from Youtube, who commentate and have a substantial subscriber base, they're called The Creatures. One of The Creatures actually did a lets play of Kingdom Hearts I and II which I enjoyed alot. They have a twisted sense of humor that I love. Anyways, I'm rambling ALOT. If I let myself carry on any longer, the author's note would probably be longer than the chapter itself. ALSO, another thing that adds to the delay of chapters, is school work so yah. I have to write 6 responses by the end of the year, so far I've handed 2 in, and just drafted a third one today. SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS :D

* * *

><p>"I hate to break it to you, and I don't mean to sound insulting..."<br>"Namine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disney Castle<strong>

"Kairi?" Sora yelled through the castle, checking bathroom after bathroom.

"Namine!" Riku called out, frowning as he did so, "Kairi!"

"Sora!" Goofy yelled from down yet another hallway.

Sora and Riku arrived, gasping for air. Kairi's shoes lay on the ground beside a bathroom door.

"Kai…" Sora began to scream. Riku stopped him from yelling, so did Roxas. Sora tried not to lick his friends hand.

Riku lifted a finger to his lips and slowly reached for the articulate brass handle. The door flew open and Sora barged in…and was met with an empty room.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, kicking down each bathroom stall's door. He fell down in a heap, hitting himself in the head.

"Sora…" Riku said, stopping him.

"_Namine?_" Roxas asked, he was met with silence.

**The In-between**

"How've you been Namine?" Saix asked as they walked.

"I've been better." Namine said.

"Understandable."

"Why do you want me?" Kairi asked.

"I hate to break it to you, and I don't mean to sound insulting, but it isn't you we want." Saix said arrogantly, a smirk growing on his face.

"Okay then…" Kairi said, rewording her question, "Who do you want, and why?"

"That isn't something I can answer right now."

Kairi sighed.

"_I'm sorry._"

"_It's not your fault,_" Kairi said.

"_Hmm._"

"_Where are we?_" Kairi asked, ignoring Namine's contemplative state of mind.

"_Saix just dragged us through a Dark Corridor, so we could be anywhere. At the moment, we're just walking._"

"_Somebody told me once about Dark Corridor's…I can't remember who, it was a long time ago. They told me it was dangerous to go through one. So, how are we here?_"

"_It is dangerous…to any normal person._"

"…_But we're not normal._"

"_No-where near. You're a Princess of Heart. Saix and I are nobodies…_"

Kairi didn't have much of an understanding before that, nor did she have much of one once Namine had finished speaking.

"Hurry up please, Princess." Saix said impatiently.

Kairi quickened her pace, and caught up to the still cloaked man.

**Disney Castle**

"Sora she'll be fine. She can take care of herself, we left her alone and she was fine."

"Besides the fact that she forgot about me…"

"I wasn't going to mention that, but now that you brought it up…"

"Have you found the princess?" King Mickey asked, walking down the hallway, Axel on his tail.

"Saix took them." Riku muttered.

"Them?" Mickey asked, then realizing what Riku meant he said:

"Oh, Namine, right."

"Isa…" Axel growled.

They walked back to everyone else, who stood under shelter from the rain. Their expressions were varying from frightened, to confused and a couple of them were angry. Everyone sat down and started discussing what to do. Sora was pacing agitatedly. Before anyone had the chance to make a suggestion, Axel had formed a Dark Corridor. Sora immediately jumped up and summoned his Keyblade prepared to run through and save the day. No one had the chance to protest before Axel, Riku and Sora ran into the black and purple abyss.

"Where are we going?" Riku asked.

"Wherever Isa is going." Axel replied.

"Isa?" Sora asked, confused.

"Isa is Saix's Somebody name, seeing as he _is _a Somebody now."

"Saix is a Somebody? Does that mean he's lost control of the Berserkers? Cause those things are annoying."

"Yes, for some reason, once the Nobody and the Heartless are both destroyed, hearts are able to return to their true bodies. Returning them to the state of a Somebody." Riku explained, ignoring Sora's Berserker remark.

"So does that mean, you're a Somebody too?" Sora said, directing his question at Axel.

"I suppose so." Axel said, grinning lopsidedly.

"What does that mean I call you?" Sora asked. Riku had been wanting to ask the same question.

"My name is Lea…but you can call me Axel still. Got it memorized?"

"Sure thing." Sora grinned.

"_Even as a Somebody, he's still the same._" Roxas whispered.

"_Roxas, you're in my head, there's no need to whisper._"

"_Yeah. I know._" Roxas mumbled, avoiding the actual reason why he was whispering. Maybe if he was quiet enough, he'd be able to hear Namine.

"_Roxas, since you…died, does that mean you're a somebody?_" Sora asked.

"_Well that's difficult to explain, you should ask Namine._" Roxas said. _If we ever see her again, that is._

"_We'll find them._" Sora said, hearing Roxas' thoughts.

"But, Namine told me once before about becoming a Somebody, and how they all forget everything that happened while they were a Nobody…" Axel mused.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with Sora's heart. Because of it being so strong, and him being a connection to everyone, it was capable of something as…difficult as that."

_If his heart can do that…maybe it can bring _her _back. _Roxas thought to himself.

"_Bring who back?_" Sora asked.

"_Huh…?_" Roxas asked absent-mindedly

"_You said something about bringing someone back…_"

"_What? I did? I…don't remember._" Roxas said, confused.

"_Oh, maybe I was imagining it._"

"Thanks, Sora." Axel said, smiling.

Sora scratched the back of his neck.

"No big deal." Sora said shyly.

Riku approached another Dark Corridor and stepped through it. Axel followed suit.

"Kairi…I'm coming."

* * *

><p>P.S 'The In-between' specifies the space between dark corridors. Like, once you step through a dark corridor, I don't expect to automatically arrive at your next destination...So yeah. I'm not sure if there is a real name, or if that area even exists. But for now it does. Also, it's short. Yeah.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Lord Xehanort

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the ending of this one being really...blagh. But yeah. Thanks for reviewing DaniPotterLovesGod, I understand that the story isn't great. I'm not an expert, but yeah thanks for saying it has potential! Thats something :D And yeah, those are actually the pairings I'm hoping to have, because I really like Riku and Namine together...anyways yeah. This ones slightly longer, but not written as well, which I SERIOUSLY APOLOGIZE FOR! I just have a lot to do so yeah. :) Read and review! Please and thanks :3 Peace.

* * *

><p>"Saix, why have you captured the Princess?" Demyx asked suspiciously, appearing from a Dark Corridor.<p>

"Xehanort's request." Saix replied.

"_Xehanort?_" Kairi asked.

"_It's difficult._" Namine answered.

Kairi sighed, but the two of them dropped the subject. The Princess rubbed her temples, and groaned.

"Princess?" Demyx asked, a sitar strapped over his back.

"Headache, sorry."

"_You're so nice._"

Kairi laughed.

"Something funny?" Saix growled.

"Namine has a great sense of humour, and it makes it even more hilarious when I'm the only one who can hear it."

"Hmph." Demyx mumbled.

"_Hey, I can hear her too!_"

"_Who was that?_" Kairi asked Namine.

"…_Who?_" Namine lied.

"_I can tell when you're lying._" Kairi reasoned.

"_Fine, but I'll have to tell you later. When we have enough time._"

Kairi sighed again.

**Realm Between**

"_Namine?_" Roxas asked the emptiness.

"Anything from Namine?" Riku asked.

"Nothing." Sora said for Roxas.

Riku sighed and his pace slowed until he was walking beside Axel.

"Where are we?" Sora asked from ahead of the two.

"Don't you recogni- Oh…right…" Axel trailed off.

Sora frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind…We're walking to a place that I haven't been to in a long, long while. I don't think you have either Riku."

"Not for a long time." Riku said, looking off into the green fields.

"No way!" Roxas yelled, "Here? Sweet!"

"You shouldn't be excited, Roxas. We're both traitors. Traitors aren't treated kindly... I would know." Axel mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, not understanding his friends exchange.

"I used to…_take care _of the traitors." Axel said, using periphrasis.

"Oh."

The conversation then died out and they were walking for a long time before Axel tried to strike up a conversation with Riku.

"I miss when it was…somewhat normal around here." Axel mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, looking sideways at Axel.

"Before I'd even met you guys, back when I was a somebody." Axel said guiltily.

"Well there isn't a way to mess with destiny. This was always meant to happen to us. Whether we wanted it to or not. Kairi, Sora and I were always meant to be separated by the Darkness. You and Roxas were always meant to be best friends."

"And Xion." Axel whispered.

"What?" Riku asked.

Axel shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "Nothing."

"Anyways," Riku began, eye-balling Axel, "This…" Riku emphasised, gesturing to their surroundings, "…was always meant to happen. Especially the things at Castle Oblivion." _Like meeting Namine, _Riku thought and sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose." Axel said.

"Hey guys?" Sora called from ahead of the two.

"Yeah?" Riku asked.

"Is this where we're meant to be going?" Sora asked gesturing to a castle ahead of them.

Riku and Axel looked up from the ground. Riku's eyes grew wide, and Axel simply smirked.

"That's the place."

"It looks quiet…" Riku mumbled.

"Oh right, we skipped out before the King could tell you guys," Axel mused, frowning.

"Tell us what?" Sora asked eagerly.

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually, the King will probably meet us there."

"Is it safe?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, sure," Axel replied, "Apart from a few harmless Vexen replicas."

"But they're harmless right?" Sora asked.

"They should be, Vexen was a nice guy…" Axel said, turning his attention back to the ground.

"What happened to him…?" Sora asked.

Riku winced slightly, but didn't falter in step and kept walking. Axel had cringed.

"He…was a traitor."

"Oh."

"Anyways, run off little Keyblade bearer." Axel laughed.

Sora ran ahead, Keyblade flung over his shoulder. Axel and Riku both watched him run ahead like a school boy, chuckling.

"Who's Xion?" Riku asked.

Axel frowned, "Xion? I…have no idea."

Riku looked at him sideways while they continued walking.

"It feels like it's something I should remember," Axel muttered, "Like something is willing me to remember, but why did I even forget?"

"Who says you forgot...maybe the thing you're trying to remember, never existed." Riku said.

Axel was instantly angry, and summoned his Chakrams.

"Whoa, calm down!" Riku warned, trying not to alert Sora.

"Sorry…" Axel mumbled.

A scenario flashed into the red head's mind. A small girl wearing a black Organization cloak and a hood over her face. The girl pulled the hood down and revealed a face that looked strangely like Sora's, but many of her features reminded him of Kairi. She had black hair and a small smile on her face.

"Axel…" She mumbled.

"Xion."

**xxx**

"Aaaah!" Axel screamed, then clenched at his head in pain. His Chakrams disappeared in smoke.

"Axel!" Riku yelled, "Axel!"

"Help…" Axel begged, before falling into a pile on the dirt path.

**Hollow Bastion**

"This place…" Kairi mumbled.

"You remember, Princess?" Demyx asked intriguingly.

"Uh…yeah," Kairi shrugged, "I suppose."

"_It's Hollow Bastion,_" Namine explained, "_You probably won't remember it fully. Seems like the Organization have taken this place over…which means…oh no._"

"_Oh no?_" Kairi asked.

"_Radiant Garden._"

Kairi gasped, then refrained from shaking.

"What's wrong Princess?" Demyx asked.

"It's nothing." Kairi muttered awkwardly.

Demyx let it slide and stepped back through a Dark Corridor, saying a short good-bye:

"See ya later Saix! Nice seeing you Princess."

Saix groaned in reply, shaking his head in disappointment.

"_He seems like a nice person…why is he in the Organization?_"

"_Not sure. They all have their reasons,_" Namine answered quietly, her mind on other things, "_A few of them were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Although Xemnas liked to say it was the right place at the right time._"

Kairi dropped the subject, finding it too depressing for her to listen to, let alone have Namine telling her. Saix suddenly stopped infront of them, and turned around, glaring at Kairi.

"Where is he? They should be here by now!" Saix yelled.

"Who?" Kairi said, scared of the man above her.

"The Keyblade Master of course! WHO ELSE?"

"Isa, that's no way to talk to our guest…tut, tut, tut." A dark figure growled from atop a foot of stairs.

Saix instinctively looked at the ground like a kicked puppy, and whined an apology at the man.

"I can't hear you!" The man yelled.

"I'm sorry Lord Xehanort!" Saix apologized, standing to attention.

"And to our guests?" Xehanort prompted.

Saix was about to query the plural, then realized what his Master meant.

"My apologies, Kairi and Namine." Saix said, bowing.

"It's fine." Kairi said, at the same time Namine growled in Kairi's head:

"_You better apologize you insensitive prick!_"

Kairi giggled to Namine, "_Wow, calm down._"

"_He annoys me, so what._"

"_Okay, okay…have you heard anything from Roxas?_" Kairi said, trying to get Namine's mind off of anger.

"_Haven't been paying attention, sorry. Let me check._"

Several minutes passed, of Kairi standing back while Saix, Xehanort and several other cloaked figures that she couldn't name, talked business. Finally Namine turned her attention back to Kairi.

"_A little something…no talking, just a sort of…image._" Namine explained.

"_What of?_" Kairi urged.

"_Castle Oblivion._"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S:<strong> If you have any suggestions for the layout, please tell me. Because I don't have a specific way of setting it out, or transferring from scene to scene.


	7. Chapter 7: Remember

******Author's Note: **Alright. This is the last chapter I have anywhere. So this will be the FINAL chapter, until I find time to create and establish more chapters. For now I'm focusing on my new project, my youtube channel and what-not. Sorry that it's been an update every month, but I have been busy. I started out this story by updating every day because it was half-way through the year I think, and there weren't many "school things" getting in the way. I only have a few weeks left until the summer holidays, which is when I'll most likely send the first chapter of my new story to a beta reader (which I still need! So if you're up for it, ya' know. Hit me up, PM me for my email or twitter and I'll get back to you asap).

Dear KH destinybonds18, Thank you for liking this still and I updated specifically for you! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Realm Between<br>**"Axel!" Riku yelled.

"Where…where am I?" The red-head asked darkness.  
>"I see you're remembering…good." A mysterious voice said.<br>"Who are you? Show yourself!" Axel yelled.  
>"You can't tell? Maybe Roxas is right, you really are dumb."<br>A girl stepped out of a Dark Corridor.  
>"Namine? What are you doing here?"<br>"The question is…what are you doing here?" Namine asked.  
>"Don't get philosophical on me, Namine."<br>"You're remembering, aren't you?" She said, avoiding Axel's remark.  
>"Remembering…" Axel muttered, shaking his head.<p>

Namine sighed, and told him to open his hand. She placed something wooden in it. Axel slowly opened his hand and looked at a popsicle stick. He felt a searing pain in his head again, and fell on his hands and knees.

"XION!" Axel yelled, jumping to his feet.

Namine smiled in front of him.

"Where are you?" Axel asked.  
>"That's not important right now, we'll meet you," Namine said, "You just have to remember…"<p>

The blonde started disappearing and everything surrounding Axel started fading away.

"Axel!" Riku's voice boomed into Axel's ear, but he couldn't see the tall silver-haired boy, "Axel! Wake up!"

The world surrounding the pyro had disappeared, leaving only him standing over a bottomless pit, and Riku's voice, booming through invisible loudspeakers. He knew he had to wake up, if not for his own sake, but for Riku's, but opening his eyes was a difficult task and it took a lot of effort. He had a thought in the back of his mind, "Riku is never going to let me live this down."

**xxx**

"Axel?" Riku asked, looking down at the passed out red-head. He was about to throw yet another curaga at Axel, until his eyes began fluttering. "Axel!" Riku yelled, bombarding his friend with worrying looks.  
>"I'm fine, I'm fine." Axel assured, sitting himself up from the dirt path. Riku continued to fret though, more than he had whilst Axel had been unconscious.<br>"What happened?" He repeatedly asked.  
>"I…remembered."<br>"Remembered what?" Riku frowned, "Xion?"

Axel's palms were sweaty and he avoided eye contact with Riku, racking his brain for a way to get off of this topic. Because, not only did he remember Xion…he remembered what happened to Xion.

"Axel?" Riku pried.  
>"Namine was there…" Axel muttered, noticing Riku blush at her name and instantly go quiet.<br>"What did she say?" Riku asked, trying to act normal.  
>"Uh...that they'd meet us at the Castle."<p>

Riku perked up, "Did she say when?"

"No, sorry."  
>"Oh, that's cool. Well let's go! Sora's probably getting worried." Riku exclaimed, feigning excitement.<p>

**Hollow Bastion**

"_So Namine, what's the plan?_" Kairi asked, but she was met with silence, "_Namine?_"  
>"<em>Hmm?<em>" Namine replied absent-mindedly, "_Oh sorry, uh…I don't have one._"  
>"<em>But you told Axel we'd meet them, right?<em>" Kairi asked.  
>"<em>Yeah, but I'm still figuring out how…sorry.<em>" Namine apologized, a default smile on her face.  
>"Well, if you haven't got anything, I might as well give it a shot." Kairi mumbled to herself, standing up in their cell.<br>"Demyx?" Kairi asked what she could see of the empty hallway.

A Dark Corridor appeared, and Demyx stepped out, sweet dripping from his forehead.

"Wow…" Kairi said, acknowledging the moisture on the man's head.  
>"Sorry Princess, I was practicing." Demyx explained, wiping himself with a towel that had been given to him by a Dusk.<br>"Practicing fighting?" The princess asked.

"Naw man, I don't need any practice with that…"

Kairi suddenly thought to herself:  
>"That's not what Sora told me." And she was responded to with a laugh from Namine.<br>"I was practicing my Sitar here." Demyx said, strumming a few chords to emphasise.

As much as Kairi hated what she was about to do, she needed to be with Sora. Not only because she loved him, and needed him, but she knew that without him she wouldn't be the safest she's ever been. And, even though she wouldn't admit it, Kairi needed to be with Riku for Namine's sake. Kairi played with her auburn hair, having a casual conversation with Demyx.

"Do you mind if I have a turn?" Kairi asked, smiling and faking a giggle.  
>"I…uh…" Demyx stuttered, noticing Kairi's flirting, "I'm not allowed to let you out. Sorry."<br>"Oh…" Kairi mumbled, "What if you come in here!" She suggested enthusiastically.  
>"Uh…okay." Demyx agreed with a smile on his face.<p>

He opened a Dark Corridor and joined Kairi in the cell, he began to give her lessons, ignoring the fact that his Dark Corridor was still open to the outside of her cell. Demyx still hadn't let Kairi actually hold the Sitar, and she was beginning to think her plan wasn't going to come through. Namine had kept quiet the whole time, watching to see what Kairi was doing, but she couldn't hold back her emerging curiosity.

"_What exactly are you trying to achieve?_"  
>"<em>Just wait and see…if he let's me hold the damn sitar.<em>"

Namine complied and sat back to watch.

"Do you mind?" Kairi asked, reaching for the sitar in Demyx's hand.  
>"Uh, sure…" Demyx reluctantly gave up the sitar to the princess.<p>

Kairi pretended that she didn't know how to play the sitar, but Demyx obviously didn't know that she'd attended music school while Sora and Riku had been gone last time. Slowly she started getting angrier and angrier at the sitar, blaming the instrument and Demyx for her faults while playing. Once she thought she had built up the anger enough, she let it out on the sitar, slamming it to the ground making Demyx cry out in pain.

"What the hell?" Demyx yelled, falling to his knees beside the smashes sitar, "Why would you…"

He had started crying, completely ignoring Kairi, and focusing all of his attention on the sitar on the floor. Kairi took the opportunity and ran through the Dark Corridor, emerging outside of the cell.

"_That's great, but he's just going to come through and catch us._" Namine tried to reason.  
>"<em>Unless…you closed the corridor.<em>" Kairi suggested.  
>"<em>What do you mean?<em>"  
>"<em>I heard you thinking about it, so why not try it now. If it doesn't work, we'll run.<em>"  
>"<em>If it…when it doesn't work,<em>" Namine began, "_Where do you expect to run to?_"  
>"<em>Hey, I figured out how to get out of the cell, you can figure out the whole getting-to-Castle Oblivion thing.<em>" Kairi said, shrugging it off.

Namine simply sighed, already knowing that the moment she raised her palm to the Dark Corridor it would close. She also had a plan for how they were getting out of Hollow Bastion. Namine lifted her palm, and closed the Corridor, then opened a new one, much to Kairi's surprise.  
>"<em>You've always been able to do that haven't you?<em>" Kairi muttered, scratching her head.  
>Namine smiled innocently. "Sorta'."<br>Kairi sighed, "Whatever, let's get out of here."  
>The two of them walked into the Dark Corridor holding hands.<strong><br>**


End file.
